Sliding Doors
by Sharon10
Summary: (Nora and Bo) What if you could see into the future? Would you do anything different? Watch as Nora sees her life through sliding doors. Can she stop a murder from happening? Can she hold on to Bo?Can she really chane the future? complete
1. Sliding Doors Part 1

Sliding doors- Part 1  
  
Preview: What would have happened if Drew hadn't been killed that fateful night? What if you could see into your future? Would you still make the same choices? Watch Nora, as she watches her life through two different pairs of eyes: The door in which her life falls apart, and the door where all her dreams come true. Will they collide? Can she really change the past?? Stay tuned.   
  
She was sitting in the doctor's office with a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach; a million different questions running through her mind. Her husband sat at the edge of the bed, holding her hand for moral support. This was the day that everything could change.  
  
Nora: Bo, you don't have to be here you know? I know you want to be at Kevin's funeral.   
  
Bo: Honey, we'll be there as soon as the doctors tell us what we've waiting to hear all afternoon. I'm sure Clint and Viki will understand if we're late.  
  
Nora: We're always late.  
  
Bo: That's my point Red. They'll understand.  
  
Nora (smiling): Thanks Comish. I feel better knowing that you're here with me.   
  
Bo: I wouldn't be anywhere else. This is where I belong.   
  
They kiss.  
  
Nora: So what are you hoping for honey?   
  
(Pause)  
  
I know what I'm hoping for but I need to know that you're with me. I can't do this alone.  
  
He leaned over and took her face in his hands. They looked into each other's eyes with an intense longing only they could give each other. They were lead into a passionate kiss that lasted only seconds, but still left them breathless.   
  
Bo: I love you Nora. I would do anything for you. (Pause) If this is what you want then I want it to.   
  
Nora: Really?   
  
Bo: Really! (Pause) aw Red. I really hope we have a chance to bring a child into the world that will only strengthen our love for each other. But even if we can't I want you to understand something ok?  
  
Nora: What?  
  
Bo: It's never going to change how I feel about you. I love you Red. And I'm here to stay. You better start believing that from now on. Deal?  
  
Nora (Smiling): I've got a feeling you're going to make sure I do.  
  
Bo: You can count on it. (They kiss. The doctor walks in)  
  
Nora: Well Dr. Conklin? Am I pregnant?  
  
Doctor (handing her her file): Congratulations Nora. You're definitely expecting.  
  
Nora (leaping out of bed and into Bo's arms): Oh Bo. We're going to have a baby. Oh I'm so happy.  
  
Bo: Me too honey. Me too.   
  
Doctor: Take it easy Nora. I mean it. This is an extremely high -risk pregnancy. I want you in here first thing next week so we can talk about what's going to happen.  
  
Nora: Thank you. Thank you so much.  
  
Bo: Don't worry doctor. I'll make sure she takes very good care of herself.  
  
Doctor: You better.   
  
She was staring out into the night, watching the snowflakes fall one at a time. She couldn't be sure if what she just saw was a mirage or reality. Everything in her life has been so far out of reach.   
  
Nora: Bo!   
  
She was sitting in the doctor's office crying after she was informed of her condition. She wasn't really sure why it made her so upset; isn't that why she had slept with Sam in the first place? Isn't that what she had told herself time after time? Still the reminder of that night was something she wanted to forget. How could she live another day in denial? She had to tell Bo the truth. Even if she lost him, whom she most certainly would, at least he would know the truth she tried so hard to deny. She simply didn't deserve him now. She threw the invitation to the woman of the year banquet in the trash and prepared to face him. When she arrived she found that he had prepared the barn for a romantic evening alone. She almost started crying but forced the tears away. She would have one more night of pure bliss before she broke his heart and destroyed her own.   
  
Bo: Hey Red. I was waiting for you. How did it go at the doctor's office?  
  
Nora: Fine. What's all this?   
  
Bo: I wanted to do something special for you. I think it's time we got our marriage back on track.  
  
Nora: Does this mean what I think it means?  
  
Bo: It means… (He pulls her in his arms) It means that I'm ready to let Drew go and start living again. May I have this dance?  
  
Nora (Trying to smile): I would be honored.   
  
She took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. As they got lost in the music, all they could feel was their hearts racing as they held each other tight.  
  
HE COULD SEE THE STORM CLOUDS ROLLIN' ACROSS THE HILL  
  
HE BARELY BEAT THE RAIN IN FROM THE FIELD  
  
AND BETWEEN THE BACKDOOR SLAMMIN SHE HEARD HIM SAY  
  
" DAM THIS RAIN, AND DAM THIS WASTED DAY"  
  
BUT SHE'D BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY FOR OH SO LONG  
  
SHE WAS STANDING IN THE KITCHEN WITH NOTHING BUT HER APRON ON  
  
AND IN DISBELIEF HE STOOD AND HE STARED A WHILE  
  
WHEN THEIR EYES MET, THEY BOTH BEGAN TO SMILE  
  
SOMEWHERE OTHER THAN THE NIGHT  
  
SHE NEEDS TO HEAR I LOVE YOU  
  
SOMEWHERE OTHER THAN THE NIGHT  
  
SHE NEEDS TO KNOW YOU CARE  
  
SHE WANTS TO KNOW SHE'S NEEDED  
  
SHE NEEDS TO BE HELD TIGHT  
  
SOMEWHERE OTHER THAN THE NIGHT  
  
THEY SPENT THE DAY WRAPPED UP IN A BLANKET  
  
ON THE FRONT PORCH SWING  
  
HE'D COME TO REALIZE HE'D NEGLECTED CERTAIN THINGS  
  
AND THERE ARE TIMES SHE FEELS ALONE EVEN BY HIS SIDE  
  
IT WAS THE FIRST TIME SHE EVER SAW HIM CRY  
  
SOMEWHERE OTHER THAN THE NIGHT  
  
SHE NEEDS TO HEAR I LOVE YOU  
  
SOMEWHERE OTHER THAN THE NIGHT  
  
SHE NEEDS TO KNOW YOU CARE  
  
SHE WANTS TO KNOW SHE'S NEEDED  
  
SHE NEEDS TO BE HELD TIGHT  
  
SOMEWHERE OTHER THAN THE NIGHT  
  
TO KNOW SHE'S NEEDED  
  
SHE NEEDS TO BE HELD TIGHT  
  
SOMEWHERE OTHER THAN THE NIGHT  
  
They walked the stairs hand in hand, where they spent a passionate night in each other's arms. Nora watched Bo sleep for what seemed like ages, and in the morning when he woke she was gone. All that was left in her place was a note explaining why she couldn't be his wife anymore.   
  
She was jerked out of her daydreams by a hand on her shoulder. When she turned to look up at him, she was confused. As another snowflake fell, she found herself wondering which life she was leading now. Or were they both a dream? She wiped her eyes and looked into his eyes for answers, she still couldn't tell. When he kissed her, she thought she had her answer. That is until she noticed the date on the calendar. 3 days before the shindig that would change someone's life forever.   
  
Nora (to herself): I don't believe it. I'm seeing into the future. That means I've got three days. Three days to make sure no one's killed; three days to make sure I don't lose my husband.   
  
Bo: Nora? Honey are you ok?  
  
Nora (snapping out of it): What? Oh, Yeah. I'm fine.   
  
Bo: You ready for bed?  
  
Nora: Well that depends. Are you tired?  
  
Bo: Not THAT tired.  
  
Nora: I'll race you…  
  
Bo: 123…  
  
Nora: Bo…  
  
Bo chased Nora upstairs and caught her on the bed. He began to tickle her and she laughed. They started kissing. They made love in every corner of the bedroom until they decided to take it to the shower for another round. After making love till the morning light she fell asleep in his arms. She couldn't help but feel a sense of dread, knowing that she could lose everything in three days.   
  
Nora( to herself): I won't let that happen Bo. This is where I belong.   
  
And chasing away the thought she closed her eyes, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking and enjoying the feel of his arms around her.  
  
To Be Continued 


	2. Sliding doors Part 2

Sliding Doors- Part 2  
  
She was lying in his arms when the sun came up the next morning. Though her heart wanted to stay there forever, her head knew she didn't have much time. She broke free of his hold and kissed him on the cheek before moving downstairs with her laptop. There simply had to be something that would tell her how to change the future in just a few short days. She just prayed it would be enough.   
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Nora accompanied Bo as they joined the rest of the crowd at Kevin's gravesight. She was holding his hand the whole time, a part of her aching for Viki and Clint. She wanted so bad to be able to tell them the good news, afraid that it would be too much to deal with at this moment. Bo could see the tears in her eyes, and he knew exactly what she was thinking. He wrapped his arm around her as they tried to keep it together. After the service was over and they gave their sympathies he whisked her away from the crowd. She felt her knees go weak as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. She looked into his eyes, breathless.   
  
Nora: Not that I'm complaining... But WOW. What was that for?  
  
Bo: I know you wish we could tell them honey; So do I. But they just lost their son and I don't think now would be the right time.   
  
Nora: I get it Bo. I really do.   
  
Bo: You always have. (They kiss) I think It's time we did a little celebrating though?  
  
Nora: You do huh? What have you got in mind cowboy?  
  
Bo: Well I think I'd like to suprise you. Do you think you can handle that?  
  
Nora: As long as you're attached at the end of that suprise then I can handle anything?  
  
Bo: well that sure makes my heart skip a beat. Come here you...  
  
They start to kiss again before she pulls away and looks into his eyes.   
  
Nora: Is that dessert or the main course?  
  
Bo: That my dear is an appitizer.   
  
Nora(Giving him that sexy grin): I can't wait.  
  
Nora snapped back to reality when she felt Bo's kisses on her neck. she turned around to face him with a look of terror in her eyes.  
  
Bo: Honey, what's wrong? I know that look. And it scares me half to death. Is something going on inside that sexy brain of yours?  
  
She looked at him for a minute, considering telling him the truth, ultimately deciding against it. For now, the research would have to wait.   
  
Nora: I don't want to go to Lindsay's gallery opening.   
  
He looked at her as he tried to read what was written on her face. He had always love dhow they could read each other so well; why was it so hard to tell now?   
  
Bo: Is that it? Honey, if you don't want to go then we won't. I know there's no love lost between you two.   
  
She kissed him gently on the lips before falling into his arms for a hug.   
  
Bo: There. Do you feel better now?  
  
Nora: I little.   
  
Bo: Ok? Is there more?  
  
Nora: I think we should have a party of our own that night... to celebrate.   
  
Bo: Celebrate? what exactly are we going to celebrate honey?  
  
Nora: My pregnancy  
  
Bo sat in shock as he read the words scribbled on the pad.  
  
Dearest Bo,  
  
I wish to God you never had to read what I'm about to say. But the truth is that I'm a coward and I couldn't bear to say it to your face. I know you are probably wondering what could possibly have sent me running and I apoligize in advance. I love you Bo Buchanan. There has never been a day in my life that I didn't. If you doubt anything in this letter please don't doubt that. You have given me more love than I deserve and I will spend the rest of my life wishing that It could be different. You'll be in my heart forever Commish. And I'll never forget you.   
  
He wiped the tears as they began to fall from his face.   
  
Bo: She's saying goodbye? Aw Red, why are you doing this? Why?  
  
He braced himself for the worst as he continued reading the letter.   
  
Now I suppose it is time for the reason I am saying goodbye to the best love I've ever known. Don't blame yourself Bo. This is not about you. It's about me. You see, the simple truth is that I just don't deserve you anymore. I took that enormous heart of yours and broke it in more ways than I care to recall. There is no easy way to tell you what I've done so I guess I'll just have to say it. I cheated on you Bo. I slept with Sam.   
  
He felt his heart constrict as he read those words over and over again. " I slept with Sam." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Of all the times she swore to him that it was over, of all the times she had promised him that he was her future, now she was saying it was a lie. But How? How was it possible that the woman who believed in honesty and trust could be a first class lier? How could he have fallen for her lies for so long? There had to be more to the story... There had to be some sort of mistake? Ignoring the pain in his heart he kept reading, despite the urge to stop and avoid any more pain.   
  
I know you probably won't believe me but I ned to say it now. This had nothing to do with sam.   
  
Bo: You're right Nora. I don't believe you.   
  
goes back to the letter.  
  
Everything I ever told you about us was true. I don't love him. I'm not sure I ever did. I just wanted you to come back to me. I know I should have trusted in you more. I know I should have believed that you'd come back for me. But I didn't Bo. I wanted you to believe that I was pregnant so you'd fight. Well it worked. You did come back. The only trouble was that I wasn't pregnant. I tried to tell you that when you wound up in the hospital but your heart couldn't take it. I took that as a sign. That's when I realized that I had to pull a baby out of a hat. And everything would have been fine if Asa hadn't told me you couldn't have children. That's when I turned to Sam. I'll let you put the rest together Bo. You're a smart man with so much to offer. I wish I could be the one in you're life Bo but I know that I can't. Just know that I'm truley sorry for hurting you. It really wasn't my intention. Just so you know, I will be moving to chicago by the time you read this letter. If by some miracle you decide you can forgive me then you know where to find me. I love you Bo. That will never change. I hope that somehow you will be able to find the happiness you deserve... even if it's not with me. Goodbye my love. I will always remember everything you've given me.   
  
Nora.   
  
He put down the letter and stared into the night. How was it possible that he could go from being so happy to being completely miserable? And why did he hate her for being the coward? He wished he could scream at her right now? Tell her how he really felt... The only problem was that he knew he couldn't hate her... Somehow he knew he would always be in love with the firey red head that had captured his heart. So what on earth was he going to do about it? Right now he just didn't know.   
  
Bo: Nora? Nora?  
  
She was snapped back into reality by her very worried husband.   
  
Nora: What? did you say something?  
  
Bo: Nora, you're really starting to scare me. Is something wrong with you?  
  
Nora: Sweetheart, I'm fine. Really.   
  
Bo: Are you sure?  
  
Nora: Yeah, I am. I just want to know about that party.   
  
Bo: If it will make you feel better, we can at least try to have it. Lindsay's not going to be too happy you know?  
  
Nora: I don't give a dam about Lindsay.   
  
Bo: So, are you really pregnant?   
  
Nora(Smiling): I will be by then...  
  
Bo: Ok? How do you know?  
  
Nora: Call it a feeling Bo... You do trust me don't you?  
  
Bo: Of course I do. I'm just a little worried about you, that's all.   
  
Nora: how about we go upstairs and I'll put all your worries to rest?   
  
Bo: You just read my mind... (They kiss)  
  
Bo carried her upstairs and they made love without another word about anything.   
  
To Be Continued. 


	3. Sliding Doors Part 3

Sliding doors- Part 3  
  
Another day had gone by when she realized that she was running out of time. She didn't have a clue how to change the future and yet somehow she had to find a way to stop time.   
  
She rolled around to face her sleeping husband and couldn't help but watch him. It killed her to think that she might not have much more time with him. She had to make the most of it. He opened his eyes when she began to kiss him passionately.   
  
Bo: Well that's some good morning...  
  
Nora: What can I say? I missed you.   
  
Bo: well I can definitly get used to this... (He kissed her) Good morning beautiful.   
  
Nora(Kissing him back): Good morning handsome... (smiling) Do you have to go to work yet?  
  
Bo( kissing her again): Not yet baby... not yet...  
  
Nora: So... does that mean I have time to have my way with you?  
  
(She gives him a mischevious grin)  
  
Bo: We have plenty of time...  
  
Nora: Good...  
  
and without another word they began to "fool around" on the bed for the next couple of hours.   
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
This takes place 6 months later(Only in the dream sequences)  
  
Nora: Bo Buchanan, where are you? I have a suprise for you? Bo?   
  
She could hear the shower going in the bathroom and smiled.  
  
Nora: Gotcha...  
  
She stepped in the bathroom and could hear him singing to what he thought was himself. She suprised him a couple minutes later...  
  
Nora: Hey Comish... what did I tell you about leaving me alone in the morning?  
  
Bo: hey beautiful... ( they kiss) Happy Valentines day...  
  
Nora: Happy Valentines day Handsome... Don't EVER leave me alone like that again... or I just might have to make you pay...  
  
Bo: You missed me already huh?  
  
Nora: I always miss you when I wake up alone... You need some help with that?  
  
she took her hands and began to lather the soap on his body. She was driving him crazy.   
  
Bo: Honey, your killing me here?  
  
Nora: I am?  
  
Bo: Like you don't know? Here... He turned around and began to do the same thing to her... she felt the desire building up inside her... they began to kiss as the faucet poured the hot water down on their bodies...  
  
Nora: I don't think were going to make it to the bed are we?  
  
Bo: Would you just shut up for a second?   
  
He turned the faucet off with one hand while the other began to search her body...  
  
Nora: Bo....  
  
Bo: Shhhhh  
  
Their kissing took them to the floor of the bathroom where they began to "have a little Too much fun."   
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
A couple hours later in real time...  
  
Nora was standing at the door of Viki's with a concerned look on her face. She didn't know if Viki would think she was crazy or not, but she had to give it a shot. Two heads were certainly better than one.   
  
Viki: Nora? What a nice suprise... come in...  
  
Nora: Thanks Viki...  
  
Viki: What's the matter? You look like hell...  
  
Nora: Really? I'm suprised after the morning I just had...   
  
Viki: So i take it this dosn't have to do with Bo?  
  
Nora: Bo and I are perfect... at least right now.   
  
Viki: What do you mean?  
  
Nora: I mean I don't know what's happening to me Viki... I don't know how it happned... but I can see into the future... and beleive me, I don't like what I see...  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
6 months later(Dream sequence)  
  
Bo walked up the walkway to Nora's parent's house. He wasn't sure what he was going to say but he just had to see her.   
  
Len: Bo? What are you doing here?  
  
Bo: Hi Len... It's good to see you.   
  
He stepped inside the door and tried to gather his thoughts.   
  
Bo: I need to see my wife...   
  
Len: For what? Bo, she's not in good shape right now. If you're going to let her have it I suggest you wait.   
  
Bo: You don't understand? I waited 6 months. I tried to find a way to live my life without her. It wasn't pretty.   
  
Len: Are you saying you want her back?  
  
Bo: I'm saying I need to talk to her. I really miss her Len. I tried to come here sooner but I couldn't do it.   
  
Len: Mind if I ask why?  
  
Bo: Because I was trying to get over the hurt. I wasn't sure if I could handle seeing her after what she did...  
  
Len: I understand... beleive me I understand. what about now?  
  
Bo: Now I just need to know if there's something worth fighting for...   
  
Len: Alright... this way?  
  
He led her to a room where Nora was laying on the bed.   
  
Len: she's bedridden Bo... be careful.  
  
Bo: I will...  
  
The minute he opened the door, her eyes met his.  
  
Nora: Bo?  
  
Bo: Hi Red...   
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Viki: Nora? Nora?  
  
Nora: What? Oh, sorry. It just happend again.  
  
Viki: You saw into the future?  
  
Nora: Yes, I did.  
  
Viki: well what did you see?  
  
Nora: well that depends on the version you want. In the first version, Bo and I are fine. But your son Kevin is killed.   
  
Viki: What? and in the other?  
  
Nora: Drew is killed , and Bo and I split up in the worst possible way.   
  
Viki: Nora, that's impossible. You two have the perfect marriage.  
  
Nora: Did Viki... when Drew's killed everything goes out the window... Bo leaves, I have an affair witn Sam... a pregnancy... a seperation... what more do you want?   
  
Viki: wll I don't understand? Why are you telling me this? shouldn't you be telling this to Bo?  
  
Nora: I can't... at least not yet. I was hoping you could help me...  
  
Viki: With what exactly?  
  
Nora: Finding a way to change the future...  
  
TBC 


	4. Sliding Doors Final Chapter

Sliding Doors- final chapter  
  
Viki was looking at Nora as if she had two heads and she started to cry. They sat down on the couch together before either of them spoke again.   
  
Viki: How exactly are we supposed to change the future?   
  
Nora: I don't know... I don't even understand why this is happening to me. I just know I would do anything to keep Bo.   
  
Viki: You really love him don't you?  
  
Nora: More than anything in the world.   
  
Viki(Pausing): look, I'm not saying I believe you because I'm not sure I do. It seems a little strange to me that you could be seeing into the future. Are you sure these aren't just dreams your having?  
  
Nora: I'm not sure of anything anymore... but I do know that if there's even the slightest possibility that this is for real then I have to stop it.   
  
Viki: Well since I can't even imagine losing another child I'd have to agree with you.  
  
Nora: So you'll help me?  
  
Viki: What do you need me to do?  
  
Nora: Com eto my party tomorrow night?  
  
Viki(Pausing): Party? Isn't that the night of...   
  
Nora: Yes... it's the night of Lidsay's gallery opeing.   
  
Viki: Are you sure that's a good idea to have a party on the same night?  
  
Nora: Viki, I don't have a choice. That's where these supposed killings take place. I need to do something to stop that.   
  
Viki: You do know that Lindsay is going to hate you for this?  
  
Nora: Viki, she already hates me. I really don't care anymore how she feels. I've still got Bo. She can't do anything else to hurt me.   
  
Viki; point taken. I'll make sure the family is there.   
  
Nora: Thank you so much. (They hug)  
  
Viki: that's what friends are for. (Pause) Now go home to your husband will you?  
  
Nora: I'm on my way. Thanks again.   
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Nora and Bo were laying by the fireplace wrapped in each others arms.   
  
Nora: You know, we really should start thinking about names Bo?   
  
Bo: did you have something in mind?   
  
Nora: uh uh. You first? any suggestions?  
  
Bo: well if it's a boy I'd like to name him after Kevin. It dosn't even have to be the first name but I think it would be really nice.   
  
Nora: Ok, I could do that. But if it's a girl I'd like to name her destiny.   
  
Bo: Destiny? Why?  
  
Nora: Oh what's the matter? You don't like it?  
  
Bo: I didn't say that.   
  
Nora: So you do like it?  
  
Bo: I didn't say that.   
  
Nora: So what are you saying then?   
  
Bo: Just tell me why you want to name her destiny?  
  
Nora: Because it's fate. (Pause) come on Bo, you and I both know that this isn't an easy pregnancy. We also know that when she's born it will be because it's meant to be... just like you and me. ( They Kiss)  
  
Bo: I like the sound of that.  
  
Nora: So does that mean we can name her destiny?   
  
Bo: I think it's perfect... if she's a girl.   
  
Nora: agreed.   
  
Bo: So, now that that's settled...  
  
Nora( Kissing him): um hum.  
  
Bo: What would you like to talk about now?  
  
Nora: Who said anything about talking?  
  
Bo(Kissing her back): You're bad...  
  
Nora: I know. (Kisses him again) But you like bad don't you?   
  
Bo: You can be as bad as you want baby...   
  
Nora: I thought you might say that...  
  
They start kissing passionately as they slip under the blanket on the floor.   
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Nora walked into Bo's office and he greeted her with a hug.   
  
Bo: Hey honey, what are you doing here?  
  
Nora: I missed you.   
  
they kiss.   
  
Bo: where have you been all day? I've been trying to get a hold of you?  
  
Nora: Really? Why?  
  
Bo: Because I missed you too. (They kiss)   
  
Nora: I went to see Viki about that party.  
  
Bo: And?  
  
Nora: She said she's make sure the family is there.   
  
Bo: that's great. honey?  
  
Nora: Yeah?  
  
Bo: Did you even think to make sure you really WERE pregnant before throwing this party?  
  
Nora(Smiling): I thought you might ask that? ( She pulls out a test from a paper bag) You want to go home and find out?   
  
Bo: I'd love to.   
  
They walked out hand in hand.   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Nora: Bo? What are you doing here? I didn't think you'd ever want to see me again?   
  
Bo: I thought about it. I even tried tried to stay away. But I couldn't.  
  
Nora: Why?  
  
Bo: Because... Because I still love you.   
  
He sat on the bed next to her and held her hand.   
  
Nora: How could you lov eme after this? I did a terrible thing.  
  
Bo: Yes you did. I'm not going to deny that.  
  
Nora: Ok?  
  
Bo: honey to tell you the truth, when I first found out, I really wanted to hate you. I even convinced myself that I did for a while.   
  
Nora: I don't blame you. I hated me too.   
  
Bo: But that's just it Red. I never COULD hate you. I hated that you were a coward. I really wanted to face you and tell you exactly how I felt.   
  
Nora: Well you're here now. What's stopping you.   
  
Bo: This... ( He pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss) I love you Nora. I pray to God you still love me.   
  
Nora: Of course I still love you. I could never love anyone but you. But can you really forgive me Bo?   
  
Bo: Honey none of that matters to me anymore. when I look into your eyes the only thing I see is how much you mean to me. I don't want to lose you Red. Please say it's not too late.   
  
Nora: well that depends...  
  
Bo: on what?  
  
Nora: On how you react when I tell you that there's been one more lie.   
  
Bo: What kind of lie?  
  
Nora: The baby I'm carrying isn't Sam's, It's yours.   
  
There was a moment of silence as Bo tried to grasp what she was saying.   
  
Bo: How is that possible?  
  
Nora: I'm not sure Bo. All I know is that at my last doctors appoinment they told me it was impossible for it to be Sam's. I was so releived and shocked that I wasn't even paying attention to anything else. I would of called you but I wasn't sure you'd take my call.   
  
Bo: Would you have told me eventually?  
  
Nora: I would never keep you from your child Bo.   
  
Bo: That's what I thought.   
  
Nora: Does this mean what I think it means?  
  
Bo: Welcome home sweetheart...  
  
They kiss.   
  
Nora: Bo?  
  
Bo: Yeah?  
  
Nora: Are you going to make love to me or not?  
  
Bo: Well when you put it like that...  
  
They fell back on the bed kissing.  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Nora walked out of the bathroom a couple minutes later.   
  
Nora: Guess what?  
  
Bo: Your pregnant?  
  
Nora: Yes... We're going to have a baby.  
  
Bo: Oh Red...  
  
She jumped into his arms and nearly knocked him over. They started kissing.   
  
Nora: So big guy... how are we going to celebrate?  
  
Bo: Do you really have to ask?  
  
He pulled her with him as they tumbled on to the bed.   
  
Bo: I'm going to make love to you all night long... you got a problem with that?  
  
Nora: No I most certainly don't. as a matter of fact( She kisses him) I wasn't going to give you a choice in the matter. Now shut up.   
  
They are now kissing passionately as they roll around on the bed.   
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
The party took off with most of Llanview in attendence. There were shots of Lindsay sitting alone at her Gallery opning vowing revenge on Nora for taking her guests away from her. Nora and Bo danced all night after revealing the news, with Nora keeping a close eye on the enterance. Thanks to Nora's keen eye, the shooter(Barbara) was taken into custody before any shots were fired. Nora breathed a sigh of relief as Bo held her in his arms.   
  
Bo: you knew this was going to happen didn't you?  
  
Nora: What makes you say that?   
  
Bo: Come on Nora... you were desperate to keep everyone away from the gallery. Admit it?  
  
Nora: Ok yeah. I knew.   
  
Bo: But how? How could you possibly know something like this?  
  
Nora: Dreams Bo. I had these weird dreams that led me to believe I was seeing into the future. It was really scary. And I hated them.   
  
Bo: Well why didn't you tell me sweetheart? I could of at least made you feel better.  
  
Nora: I couldn't take the chance that you'd think I was crazy... or that you'd try to stop me. So I went to Viki.   
  
Viki(Walking over to Nora): Well Nora, you were right. I guess I owe you my sons life. (They hug)   
  
Bo: Ok, what was that about? Who was supposed to die?  
  
Nora: Well that depends on what version you want.  
  
Bo: There was more than one?  
  
Nora: There were two. In the first one Kevin was killed... in the second it was Drew that died.   
  
Bo: Oh my God, no wonder you didn't want to tell me.  
  
Nora: There's more.   
  
Bo: Ok...   
  
Nora: In the second dream, or shall I call it a nightmare, you and I broke up. for Six months I think.   
  
Bo: Oh baby... ( They kiss) You are never going to loose me. You got that?  
  
Nora: I do now. (pause) But Bo, I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to change things. I couldn't stand it if I lost you.   
  
Bo: What am I going to have to do to prove to you that we're forever? (They kiss)  
  
Nora: I'm sure you'll think of something.   
  
Bo: You know me so well. ( They hug) Come on lets dance?   
  
Nora: you want to dance again? Bo, we've been dancing all night.   
  
Bo: Well I'd rather make mad passionate love to you, but I don't think our guests will appreciate it do you? You got any other bright ideas?  
  
Nora: As a matter of fact... ( She whispers something in his ear)  
  
Bo: You are so bad...  
  
Nora: Yes I know... and you love me for it...  
  
Bo: Among other things... (They kiss) but you're right. I certainly do love you.   
  
Nora: You better.   
  
She takes his hand and leads him outside to the stables in the rain. As the storm rages on, Bo and Nora make love as Lindsay drinks herself to death on another side of town.   
  
The End. 


End file.
